


Joy

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Mpreg, Special Care Baby Unit, premature baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry's daughter has been born prematurely. She is being looked after in a Special Care Baby Unit.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt _Serious_. 
> 
> This drabble may be short, but is very meaningful to me. My own son was born with medical difficulties and we had to spend some time in hospital together after he was born.

Harry stared at the tiny, wrinkled little thing sleeping in front of him, raising a finger to press against the bubble of magic that swaddled and held his daughter. 

The St. Mungos Special Care Baby Unit was a noiseless, subdued place; the Healers moved on tiptoes around him, intent and focussed on their work. Not that the outside world registered on Harry’s consciousness. Harry felt like his entire world was wrapped up in the magical incubator before him, enchantments and magic keeping their baby safe and healthy. 

A little _girl_. She didn’t have a name yet because Draco and he had thought they had more time. 

She hadn’t been due for another four weeks. Only three days ago the Healer had assured Draco that their baby was growing beautifully, that everything was on schedule and progressing perfectly. 

Draco had been relieved, pleased that this, the most dangerous part of a wizards pregnancy, was on course to go well. The relief had been short-lived: Draco’s waters had broken while visiting the Manor that same evening. 

And every moment after that had been chaotic and terrifying. 

The warm, safe birth-plan that he and Draco had decided upon together was dismissed out of hand by Healers that could see how serious the situation had suddenly become. Their baby had been whisked away after birth. 

The happy family cuddles that Harry had envisioned were replaced by a desperate, sobbing Draco who couldn’t quite comprehend what had happened. 

Harry hadn’t cried. Their baby had been small, and sick and there was nothing, no magic or enchantment that could change that. Was this his due? Destined never to have family of his own? But Harry had tried to be strong, tried to be brave. After all, those were supposed to be his strengths. Even though he felt broken, felt shattered within. 

But their baby had lived. She was lain on her back, monitoring spells buzzing and twinkling above her head. She wore nothing but a nappy, her skin translucent and delicate. 

“She needs a name,” murmured Draco beside him, waking Harry from his reverie. “Can’t just call her _baby_ forever.” 

Draco was exhausted, his face grey and pallid, though he’d steadfastly stayed at their daughter’s side. 

“_Joy_,” replied Harry, softly. “She’s our joy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
